A Samurai's Love
by i.love.ty
Summary: A series of little drabbles about the every gorwing relationship of Cam and Hunter. Slash.
1. Falling

Chapter one: -

Cam was desperately trying to forget what had happened. Instead, he threw himself into his work as he tried to figure out the technology behind the thunder zords. A week ago, Blake and Hunter had joined them in their quest to stop Lothor. And five days ago, it had been what Cam had dubbed 'the incident'.

Someone came behind him, and he knew who it was straight away. Of course, having camera around helped, but he would have known without them. Thanking that his father wasn't around at the time, his breathing slowed down and he ignored the person.

"You shouldn't be here." he said, trying to keep the emotions out of his voice. The person stayed where he was, and stood there for a few minutes before talking.

"It won't go away."

Cam carried on typing.

"It happened, Cam. And you have to accept that."

Turning around, Cam looked at the intruder.

"It didn't mean anything, Hunter."

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? Seemed to me that you liked it as much as I did."

Grabbing the files, Cam stood and brushed past Hunter, the latter following.

"Face it, Cam. That kiss meant something."

Cam spun around.

"No! it didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything. What if the ranger found out? Blake? My father!"

The files dropped, and Hunter gently grabbed his arms. Moving forward, he waited for any protesting. Instead, Cam moved forward as well. Their lips touched, as Cam brought his arms around Hunters neck and Hunter pushed them closer together. Nothing mattered, there was no one else but them as they stood near the computers.

Until Cam realised what was happening, realised that he was actually liking what was happening and broke them apart. With a last look at Hunter, he turned and fled the room.

--

As his brother slammed the door to their rented apartment, Blake looked up in concern. Hunter walked past him, not saying hello or even acknowledging his presence as he went into his room slamming the door again.

Something was obviously bothering the crimson ranger. Grabbing his cell, he dialled speed dial.

"Tori? It's me. Something's up…"

--

Meanwhile, Cam sat by the Zords. He knew why he had panicked. It wasn't just because his father wouldn't approve. It was because he had been hurt before.

He had promised never to let anyone get to close again. So why had he let himself fall in love with Hunter?

A/N

So,. Here's to Hunter/Cam fic I promised. My other fic Forever will be updated every few weeks, but this one will take up time and I have college work…

Read and review pleaseJ

P.S Power rangers does not belong to me!


	2. The Past

Chapter two: -

Cam couldn't believe Hunter and Shane. They were meant to be saving the world, stopping Lothor. Not trying to kill each other and see who had the biggest ego and more talent. Thankfully, they had finally gotten the message. Now they could focus on stopping Lothor. Well, at least Cam thought that. Apparently Hunter was more interested in cornering him when he was on his own, and trying to talking about what had happened.

Everyone had noticed the tension between the genius and the crimson ranger. No matter how many times Tori and Blake had asked them, they also got the same answer.

Nothing.

No reply. Instead, they made excuses to leave the room, or would change the subject.

Cam stood from the computer, and made his way to the kitchen. From the other side of the room, a pair of eyes watched him disappear. Now was his chance, moving away unnoticed from the others as he followed Cam's path.

Cam looked as Hunter came into the kitchen, and he inwardly groaned.

"We can't do this, Hunter."

"You've said that before. I want to know why? The truth, would be nice."

Cam shock his head, as he sat at the table.

"Past relationships. No big deal. You know, if you hadn't kissed me we wouldn't have a problem."

Hunter snorted.

"You kissed me back, remember?"

"I haven't got time for this."

Hunter moved in front of him.

"What past relationships?"

Sighing, and knowing Hunter wouldn't move, Cam started to reply.

"I thought he loved me and he broke my heart."

Surprised at Cam's bluntness, Hunter didn't really know how to react. Then he realised something that he could share with Cam, something that not even Blake knew.

"I fell in love once, Cam. A fellow student at the academy."

"What happened?"

"He died."

Placing a hand over Hunters, Cam slowly rubbed his thumb over the back. They sat back at the table, as Hunter continued his story.

"There was this accident, and know one knew how it happened. I lost my boyfriend that day, Cam, so I know what it is like to get hurt. But I promise, I would never hurt you. We'll take things slow."

The alarm went off, and they both stood up. But before they left the room, Hunter turned back to Cam.

"Think about it, ok?"

He placed a kiss on Cam's cheek, before leaving the kitchen, not seeing the hand which slowly raised and landed on his now pink cheeks.

P.S Power rangers does not belong to me!


	3. Finally

Looking around the small apartment, Cam didn't know why he was here. He should be at ninja ops, surrounded by his large computer and being annoyed by ninja rangers. Not surrounded by last nights takeaway and a broken play station console.

"So, what was so urgent?" he asked, turning to face the crimson ranger. Hunter smiled, passing a cup to him and pointing to the sofa.

"I was bored."

Rising an eyebrow, Cam sipped at the cold tea.

"I have better things to be doing with my time, Hunter."

"Like what? Tori's cleaning, Shane and Dustin are god knows where and Blake's taken sensei to see that movie… although I dunno how people will react to a talking, clothes wearing guinea pig watching a movie and eating popcorn."

He got the reaction he was hoping for was Cam grinned slightly. Sitting down next to him, Hunter decided to cut straight to the reason why he asked Cam to come round.

"I need an answer, Cam."

Cam placed down his cup, and looked anywhere but Hunter.

"I have to go."

He stood up, but Hunter grabbed his arm.

"Is loving me that awful?"

"No!"

Cam blushed at his rushed reply, before turning to face him.

"I've only ever had one boyfriend before Hunter. True, we never did anything but kiss but I loved him. And I found him in bed with a girl."

"Cam…"

Cam sighed, shaking his head.

"And the worst part? The girl was his student."

Hunter forced Cam to look at him.

"Wait… this guy worked at the wind academy? He was older then you?"

He nodded.

"How old were you Cam?"

Pushing Hunter away, Cam stormed out of the apartment.

--

Hunter followed as Cam walked through the woods and towards the secret entrance.

"Cam! CAM! Wait."

Cam carried on walking, spreading up as Hunter followed. Suddenly, he lost his balance, falling down and Hunter knelt next to him. His foot trapped up a log, Hunter helped him to get it out.

"It's not broken." he said finally, as Cam grimaced in pain. "Least we can now talk."

Trying to get up, Cam howled in pain as he fell back down.

"How old, Cam?"

"16." Cam whispered "I was 16. I should have known… I mean, who would ever love someone like me…."

He was cut of as Hunter's lips crashed again his. His tongue demanding entrance, as they sat at in the woods. Neither caring who saw them. Finally, the need for air was to much and they broke apart. Realising what he wanted, Cam smiled, and slowly moved forward. Their lips crashing together once again.

A/N

Still not mine!

Next chapter: - How does Hunter deal with Cam being a ranger?


	4. Ranger Green

He could remember the day the wind rangers received their morphers. They were immature, they neglected their duties, they were always late and thought they were just toys. And even though he made fun of them, he was actually jealous of them.

Then when the thunder rangers came in, on his cycles with their cocky attitude and amazing zords, he felt envious. He was the technician. They got to save the world and he got to clean up after them. But now? Now he didn't know what to think.

Could this be real?

Because if this was a dream, he didn't want to the wake up.

The amulet, his mothers amulet, in his hands. He was a power ranger.

"Bet you cant wait to test it, right."

Cam smiled as Hunter sat next to him.

"Computers running a diagnostic as we speak." he monotone. Hunter laughed, wrapping an arm around him. One month ago, they had been sat here in the woods, as Cam told Hunter about the person who broke his heart, and Hunter had giving something to Cam in return.

Hope. Cam's hope of being loved had been ignited, as they kissed and made a silent bond to be together. For as long as they can.

"He's my uncle." Cam said after a few minutes of silence. "My uncle."

"Sensei told you Cam, he is no relative of yours."

"But he is!" he exclaimed "And dad kept his existence from me."

Hunter sighed.

"We can't chose our family Cam, but we can choose who we class as family. And Lothor? Well, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about the person he used to be."

"When did you get so smart?"

They both laughed.

"The day I met you."

Cam placed his head on Hunters shoulder and they both looked at the amulet.

"I cant believe that I'm a power ranger." Cam muttered "And dad's letting me."

"I could have lost you today." Hunter said suddenly, at Cam's questioning gazed Hunter carried on "If you didn't get back, if you were stuck in the past. I would have lost you."

Cam leant up, kissing him. Neither wanted the contact to end. Finally, Cam broke apart.

"I would have found away to come back, Hunter."

Hunter smiled, and leaned back in as their communicators sounded.

"Hunter! Cam! We need you"

A harassed Blake called, and they groaned. Hunter stood, holding out a hand to his boyfriend.

"Ready?"

Cam froze, before grinning and taking the hand offered.

He was ready for anything. And with Hunter by his side, everything would be ok.

Until his father found out he was gay.

Then what would he do?

--

Next chapter: - Will cyber Cam's first appearance ruin the new relationship between Hunter and Cam?


	5. First Fight

"Cam."

The Samurai didn't reply, and instead he ignored the annoying voice which had been bugging him for at least ten minutes. As he carried on typing at his computer, he wondered why the others had volunteered Hunter to come a talk to him. Unless they didn't realise he was here. That was the more logical reason, that the crimson ranger decided to see him without anyone knowing.

"Cam."

He typed another few words, occasionally stopping to check what he had written. Looking at it as if it was the most important document in the world, way more important them his boyfriend.

"You know, it's not like it's our fault. You could have told us you were making him. A little warning that there was going to be an exact replica of your running around, and this wouldn't have happened."

Hunter groaned as the stubborn ranger stood, closed the computer file and stalked off towards the door leading towards his private quarters.

'Good one Hunter.' he thought to himself. 'Blame the boyfriend who is already pissed at you.'

Following Cam through the door, he reached the end of the corridor and tapped on Cam's bedroom door. Waiting for the reply, he received none and the door was locked. He sighed, resting on the door.

"Ok, so I suck at excuses. We're really sorry Cam. We should have known it wasn't you, and that you don't normally act like that. Just, will you talk to me?"

Silence filled the corridor, and Hunter sighed. He moved back towards the main part of the building, when Cam's voice rang out.

"You do suck at excuses."

Smiling, Hunter turned round and glanced at the door Cam was standing by. He frowned, and Cam smiled at his confusion.

"My room is opposite the back entrance."

Hunter looked at the door he had been standing at, and frowned once more.

"I was talking to a back door?"

"Yes."

Moving towards him, Cam sighed.

"I should have told you about Cyber Cam. And I'm still mad, but I forgive you."

Leaning forward, Hunter captured Cam into a kiss. As they broke apart, Hunter took Cam's hand.

"Come on. Tori's got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

His question was left unanswered as Hunter pulled him out of the back exit, laughing at the half hearted protests.

----

Next chapter - skipping forward to

Sensei Switcheroo. As Cam and Hunter talk about their parents, and their relationship is almost discovered. 


	6. Almost

"I understand now."

The man looked up from his bed, where he was laid, playing with the amulet around his neck. His glasses were askew, which the man dressed in crimson found adorable. Hunter entered the room, shutting the door and sat by his boyfriends legs, looking at him.

"Earlier, when you told us you missed Sensei. I didn't understand, how could you miss him when you still have him around. But after seeing him as Shane and Dustin, I finally get it. You don't miss him, you miss the comfort, being able to talk to him without him being less than a foot in height."

Cam sighed, giving a small nod.

"I love him, Hunter. He is my father. But I wish I could see him, like he was before my uncle's attack."

Hunter didn't know what to say, and instead rested him hand on Cam's knee in comfort. Cam look at it, and gave a tiny smile, before Hunter came down, kissing him on the lips. The two made out for a while, neither really caring around the others who were probably still in the control room. They moved to get a little more comfortable, as Hunter flee onto the bed, Cam resting his head on Hunter's chest as they laid there in silence. Hunter knew he wanted to ask Cam about having sex. However, he was still trying to find a way to discus that with the green ranger.

"You'll get Sensei back Cam." He whispered, running his fingers through the rangers hair. "I'll do anything to help you."

Cam gave a small snort.

"You think I'll let you anywhere near my computer?"

Hunter tapped Cam's head, and gave a small laugh as the two heard someone coming. They both frowned, no one ever came back here. Hell, neither of them thought that anyone knew this place was here.

"Hunter?!"

Hunter sat up followed by Cam as they heard Dustin's voice.

"Cam?"

"You did lock the door, right." Cam asked, and Hunter frowned as he tried to think.

"No!"

The door handle turned, and Cam pushed Hunter to the floor, as his boyfriend landed with a thump and quickly hid. Dustin came in, and Cam gave him a glare.

"Dude! What is this place?"

Cam stood, making sure that Hunter was hidden.

"My bedroom, Dustin. Don't you knock?"

And as Dustin went on about something, Hunter sighed in relief under the bed. They hadn't been caught!

--

Next drabble: - "Tongue and Cheek".


End file.
